


THIS HOUSE IS NOT A HOME WITHOUT MY BABY

by Discover_Link



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: #showersex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:14:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24839014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Discover_Link/pseuds/Discover_Link
Summary: This is based off the Shower vlog
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Kudos: 4





	THIS HOUSE IS NOT A HOME WITHOUT MY BABY

The rain had gotten harder outside as he was finding his way off the roof and back to rhett, he scrambled for his keys to the back door and swung it open letting the hinges close it on the way in.  
He knew the house was empty except for his best boy toy and he wanted it to always be that way. Without the cameras..  
He stepped into the bathroom and nearly fell over at the sight of rhett all soapy, wet and hot as hell..soaping his dick through his shorts  
"Man, you should warn a guy..."  
Rhett let out a wild cackle. "Cause im soaping my bits?"  
"Yeh man.."  
"Would you prefer if i soaped up my crack instead, romeo?"  
Oh fuck. That was too much to witness. Link was soon forcefully, and under the watchful eyes of rhett, getting undressed out of his wet clothes that were sticking to him. he peeled them off.  
"Close your eyes man" rhett did. Link undid his tight jeans and slips them down revealing his hard dick.  
Rhett had them shut tight trusting his bestie  
Link stepped into the shower and then got some body wash then gentley nudged rhetts back end with his dick.  
"Ill help you soap your ass, rhett." Link growled.. Rhett smiled and leaned to give him a kiss  
Huh?  
link had turned it down  
"Can I open my eyes?"  
"Yeah"  
Rhett opened his eyes.  
"dude wth"..rhett eyed up his member...  
"Something special for you rhett".. Link moaned as Rhett gripped it  
"I thought you were gonna be in shower shorts like I was"  
"Nope"  
"You like?" "Yes" Rhett pulled down his shower shorts then and there revealing more harder dick.  
Link proceeded to lather up his dick with soap.  
"You like mine?"  
"Yeh but why wont you kiss me?"  
"You want a kiss?"  
"Yea"  
"Turn around..."  
Link made him spin and forced him into the glass, his flesh made contact with the glass and it felt amazing on his dick, that friction. He rubbed on it and  
Link leaned and gave his ass cheek a spank a kiss and a lick.  
Rhett gasped and shut his eyes  
"Fuck man," he panted  
"Im Ready dude, you ready?"  
Rhett nodded and link shoved it inside.  
Oh gosh rhett had been thrusted into so hard.  
Link shoved him into the foggy glass again rammin his dick inside roaming his hands all over his sex partner from behind.  
Rhett let out a girly moan and link pulled him in by that hairy beard hair grabbing it and putting a light kiss on rhetts lips, "good boy* he announced. And proceeded to tongue fuck him. link was being so hot like this he didnt think he could stand it. Link grabbed rhetts dick and rhett thrust it in to his hand. "Oh fuck link, fuck". Link taking control with that mouth, that dick in his own shower with his hot body and the water pelting on them, fooling around and being all sexual was sexy as hell. Link pounded him now, patiently hitting Rhett's horny spots nearly slipping over on the slippery floor. Keeping his moans in time with rhetts.  
Rhett let out a manly grunt and grabbed links ass to force him deeper as links tongue was playing in his mouth. "Oh rhett..gosh darn im gonna explode in you."  
"Not if i do first, all over the wall and your damn hand pushing me over the edge, man"  
Rhett pushed back one last time and came all over the shower wall and watched it drip down then soon after he felt links release inside him oh so deep. "Fuck, link faghfsdsf!" Rhett was incoherent. He spun around after he was satiated and proceeded to kiss the living crap out of links lips. Link started giggling. "Fuck man im so calm and relaxed now." link was too. "Dude, we gotta make a sign off for our vlog now." "Oh yeh, what should we say".."duno dude well we'll make something up i just know it needs a sign off."  
"Fuck you and farewell?"  
"Yeh, link laughed. Hard fuck. "  
"Can i just say, as they hugged one another, that Your dick is amazing link, way to master that."  
"Thanks dude. You are one hot fuck yourself" then they kissed again long and slow.  
Later on after they showered Rhett said  
"Hey how about you show me that master bedroom now..?"  
Link laughed and led the way no problem.  
End.


End file.
